


Two Skaters

by catslikemilkshakes



Series: Girls on Ice: Pretty Domestic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: Victoria and Yuuri are awkward and in love. Set before "Hope, memories and a dog". A shorter, summarized lesbian retelling of my favourite skaters - as done in class with a word limit.





	Two Skaters

**Author's Note:**

> Yo~Enjoy another rough translation of an Afrikaans essay. My teacher seems to like these.

Oxygen burns my heaving lungs; my body screams for a break. My skates cut the ice and I am a graceful ballerina who is dancing her last dance.

Two days before the competition, we walk through Barcelona. I have been coached, for the last eight months, by the best figure skater in the world. Victoria, unexpectedly, showed up at our onsen with her dog, Makkachin, in tow. She had decided that she wanted to coach me - an unknown failure - so that I could win gold at the Grand Prix Final. The only reason: "You have potential - and you're going to win."

We smile at the small children who are in awe of the bright and glittering Christmas lights. We are bundled up in sweaters, coats and scarves, as snow is lightly falling. The food stalls are surrounded by people who sound like bees buzzing.

Her hand is in mine and Makkachin is skipping in front of us, the poodle's caramel curls glistening in the streetlights. Victoria turns her head to look at me. I swallow and turn red because of the excited butterflies in my stomach. Her blue eyes sparkle and she laughs at me - I want to die a thousand deaths. Luckily she doesn't know that I was in love with her for twelve years - I still am, most likely.

She was the one who inspired me to continue my dream of becoming a figure skater. I was surprised time and time again; her creative routines and original compositions, each one unique. A wish that I have hidden in my heart - for years - was granted, when she approached me after my humiliating defeat the previous Grand Prix Final, without her as a coach. I want to show my gratitude.

"A ring?"

Outside the jewellery shop she looks at me, with a slight frown. "A ring...", she repeats. I nod, "As, uh, a sort of good luck charm. For tomorrow's final." She's not convinced - wedding rings? Even I don't know what possessed me to buy wedding rings - of all things; I just want to show the most beautiful woman that she's special to me. 

We stand in front of the gate of one Barcelona's oldest churches, angel voices from the children's choir surrounding us; our fingers fretting with the rings. The gold bands slip comfortably onto our ring fingers. "Promise me that you will skate on the ice like you want to." I squeeze her hand. 

Camera lights flash. Sweat drips. The crowd is deafening. I broke Victoria Nikiforov's world record, but I am still second to the talented Yuria Plisetsky.

Later, I go up to her with my medal. "I'll kiss silver when pigs fly, my sweet Yuuri." I throw my arms around her and whisper in her ear : "Then I'll definitely win gold next time."


End file.
